Important Lessons
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: When Miss Arendelle had suggested that Anna meet her at school on a Saturday for some much needed extra credits, due to her failing her class, this is not the type of…assignment she had in mind. (From the monthly Prompt)


**A little something that was written for the monthly prompt!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Miss Arendelle had suggested that Anna meet her at school on a Saturday for some much needed extra credits, due to her failing her class this is not the type of…assignment she had in mind.

"Now Anna, it's important to remember to be safe when engaging in activities like this," the older woman said with a soft purr.

"Y-yes Miss Arendelle," Anna whimpered softly. Her insides felt like they were both on fire and turned to jelly. She wasn't all that sure what was happening, but she couldn't complain at how amazing this felt.

"If you'd actually show up to my classes instead of ditching them to go gallivanting and doing Skadi knows what, we wouldn't have to be in this situation," Miss Arendelle almost hissed. The sound made a shiver ripple up Anna's spine.

"I'm sorry m-miss Arendelle," Anna stammered as she gripped the table she was on. Her muscles were starting to twitch with exhaustion.

"Sorry won't help you when you try this and hurt someone," the woman grumbles and Anna grits her teeth. The feeling of the older woman's hands on her was cold yet it made her tingle.

A good tingle.

Anna gasped.

"Elsa!" She called out as her muscles locked up, making her back arch off the table. The hands stilled as a pleasant and satisfied purr filled the room.

"Say my name, say my name," Elsa purred as she glided her hands away from where they just were. Anna started panting as she relaxed. No longer had she the energy to keep her limbs were they were supposed to be.

"When…when did we learn that?" Anna panted as she tried to focus on her teacher. Elsa smiled down to her as she raised an eyebrow.

"That is not something I teach my students, not that deeply anyway," Elsa winks and moves to the other side of the room where she grabs a towel. Anna shakily sits up.

"I don't understand why you lot think this isn't important to learn," Elsa says as she huffs and gives Anna the towel.

"I think it's because we just want to be out there doing what the adults do," Anna giggled.

"Is that way you have so many bruises? They would have been healed if you actually attended the class," Elsa scolds making Anna pout.

"But then I don't get to feel your amazing ice powers," she whined. This made the older woman blush slightly and cross her arms over her chest.

"You have to take what I taught you today seriously Anna, I don't want you getting hurt out there," she said looking away.

"Aw, you care for me!" Anna grinned.

"Yes Anna, I care for you because you are a sidekick who thinks she's a hero!" Elsa scolded.

"Well guess you'll just have to give me more private lessons," Anna smirked as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed the woman's cheek. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the healing massages though Elsa, it does take away the aching muscles," the younger girl giggles as she gets dressed.

"I think the others would be more eager to learn this if they knew that there was a way of getting a happy ending without being touched intimately," Anna smirked as she watched the blush on her teachers face grow.

"I'd rather not get fired thank you," Elsa grumbled.

"Hey nothing wrong with a massage, not your fault if a student gets an orgasm from it," Anna winked making Elsa blush more.

"Why must you sidekick types always have no filters?" Elsa sighs as she rubs her temple.

"Hey we run our mouths so the bad guys can be distracted while the hero's work!" Anna said as she gave her teacher two finger guns and winked.

"I'm so glad I never went into that rout," Elsa gave a slight smile.

"Hey, sidekicks need a way to be remembered, what is a hero without either a snarky or funny sidekick?" Anna asked.

"And which one are you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Both!" Anna chirped as she just about vibrated where she stood.

"Okay, okay calm down. I still don't see why you were casted as a sidekick with your speed," Elsa tilts her head.

"I'm not as fast as the hero's, I miss the bar with like…a second," Anna rolls her eyes.

"Well, just please take your other classes seriously," Elsa scolded and Anna just smiled to her.

* * *

 **Lol hope ya'll liked it!**

 **X3**


End file.
